


kung pwede lang, wag ng sabihin; kung pwede lang, wag ng aminin

by dearbaekyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Break Up, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Make Up, Slow Burn, takot sa commitment, urong sulong si Baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekyeol/pseuds/dearbaekyeol
Summary: 4 years ago pakiramdam ni Baekhyun Chael nagkamali siya ‘nang pakawalan niya si Chanyeol Miguel sa buhay niya. Kaya eto siya ngayon, sobrang kabado ‘nang malaman niyang magkikita ulit sila dahil sa kasal ng matalik nilang kaibigan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 14





	kung pwede lang, wag ng sabihin; kung pwede lang, wag ng aminin

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry po agad kung may errors.

Kanina pa hindi mapakali si Baekhyun Chael ‘nang makauwi siya sa condo unit niya. Agad niyang chineck ang mga hawak niyang envelopes na nakuha niya sa lobby ng condominium na addressed to him. He was looking for a certain envelope para ma-confirm kung ano yung nalaman niyang big revelation today. 

  
  


Kanina kasi, habang nasa work siya; tumawag sakanya si Jongdae ang best friend niya, asking if he already received Kyungsoo’s wedding invitation; ang isa pa nilang best friend. Baekhyun was really shocked sa narinig niya from Jd’s mouth.

  
  


In verbatim.

  
  


“Siraulo, stop joking please.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nagtitimpla ng kape sa pantry. It was his break time kasi nang masaktuhan siya ni Jongdae. “Si Kyungsoo ikakasal na? Wag ka nga mang-prank diyan!” dagdag ni B.

  
  


“Hoy Baekhyun Chael, I am not joking kaya! It’s true gaga! Ikakasal na si Kyungsoo, hindi mo ba natanggap ang invitation!?” 

  
  


Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chael lalo sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae. “Gago? Are you serious? Wala akong natanggap na invitation!” Baekhyun said habang nagmamadaling bumaba sa main lobby ng office para itanong kung may dumating ‘bang letter para sakanya.

  
  


“Ay baka hindi ka invited?” Jd said in a pa-joke way.

  
  


“Anong hindi invited? Baka gusto ni Kyungsoo na sirain ko ang kasal niya!” nanggigigil na sagot ni Chael kay Jongdae. Natawa naman ang kaibigan niya sa kabilang linya. “Hello excuse me, Ms. Bae?” bati ni Baekhyun sa receptionist while telling Jd to wait. “May dumating ‘bang letter or package for me?”

  
  


“Today po? Wait check ko lang po.” sabi ni Ms. Bae habang tinitingnan ang record book. “I’m sorry pero wala po eh.” agad naman na nag thank you si Chael bago tinungo ang elevator habang kausap si Jongdae sa phone.

  
  


“What the fuck? Hindi ako pinadalhan ni Kyungsoo?” naiinis na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Tanga, baka sa condo mo pinadala. I only received it here sa work kasi walang magre-receive sa bahay.” sagot naman ni Jd and that makes sense. Baka nga sa condo pinadala not here sa work. “I’m sure masho-shookt ka once na makita mo kung sino ang best men.” dagdag ni Jd at kinabahan naman si Chael kasi meron na siya agad siyang clue.

  
  


“Sinong best man sa ating dalawa?” tanong agad ni B. 

  
  


“Ikaw.” sagot ni Jd habang natatawa. “I’m gonna sing for his wedding kasi. Hulaan mo yung isa. Hulaan mo kung sino ang best man ni Jongin.” agad na nanlamig si Chael. Syiempre alam niya na kung sino yun. Dalawa lang naman ang best friend ni Jongin, at yun ay si Sehun at si Chanyeol Miguel.

  
  


_Si Chanyeol Miguel na ex niya._

  
  


Kaya nga Baekhyun was rushing to go home para makita niya kung sa condo ba niya pinadala ni Kyungsoo ang wedding invitation and oo nga, sa condo nga kasi, Chael already found a simple yet elegant envelope na may calligraphy na _Baekhyun Chael_ sa harap. 

  
  


Baekhyun immediately shut his door at inilapag ang ibang envelopes sa coffee table kasama ang work bag niya. Chael settled himself sa couch at binuksan ang envelope. Bumungad sakanya ang oh so sweet picture ng kaibigan niyang si Kyungsoo at ang soon to be husband nitong si Jongin. 

  
  


“Tingnan mo nga naman? Kung sino pa ang pinaka-pabebe sa amin, siya pa ang mauunang ikasal?” natatawang bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. After looking at the photo, agad na bumaba ang tingin niya sa mga names na nakalista under Kyungsoo and Jongin’s name. He found his name under Soo’s, right beside the word _best man_. Parallel to his name is Chanyeol Miguel’s name. 

  
  


So totoo nga yung hula niya sa sabi ni Jongdae kanina. It was either Sehun or Chanyeol and now meron na siyang sagot. For a moment, Baekhyun spaced out kasi naalala na naman niya yung ex niya..

  
  


_Yung ex niyang pinakawalan niya 4 years ago._

  
  


Bakit niya pinakawalan? Hindi alam ni Chael, pero at that time tingin niya yun lang yung tamang gawin kasi natatakot siya. _Takot siya sa commitment_. Takot siya sa sarili niya. He was about to dive deeper into his thoughts nang biglang mag ring ang phone niya.

  
  


Hindi na niya chineck yung caller ID at agad na sinagot ito thinking na baka si Jongdae lang yung tumawag or finally si Kyungsoo, para i-explain ang pinabagong yugto ng buhay niya.

  
  


“Hello?” pagbati niya. 

  
  


“Chael?” agad na nanigas si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya. Hindi na niya kailangan pa na magtanong kung sino yung kausap niya dahil kilalang kilala niya kung kanino ang boses na yun. “Hello? Uhm, is this Chael’s number?”

  
  


Talking to Chanyeol again, alam niyang its inevitable pero bakit kailangan ngayong araw kaagad?

  
  


“Hello?” pag-uulit ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“U-uhh, Miggy! Yes hello, this is Chael!” natatarantang sagot ni Baekhyun. Literally napa-facepalm siya kasi he called Chanyeol’s nickname. Shet ang awkward. 

  
  


“Oh, hello. That’s good to hear naman that I’m calling the right number.” sabi nito at narinig pa ni Baekhyun ang maikling pag-chuckle ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya. His heart skipped a beat naman.

  
  


_Tangina talaga bakit ganito parin ako pagdating sayo?_

  
  


“Ah yes, buti hindi ka nagkamali ng natawagan.” Chael said. “By the way, where did you get my number?”

  
  


“Oh, I got it from Jongin.” sagot ni Miguel. “Actually he told me to call you…” pag-amin ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Baekhyun scoffed internally. Yes oo nga, bakit naman kasi siya tatawagan ni Chanyeol diba? 

  
  


“Ah? Okay, I understand naman Chanyeol.” sabi ni Baekhyun, hindi niya kasi alam yung sasabihin niya. “May I know kung bakit? I mean, Jongin can call me naman himself, bakit ikaw pa yung pinatawag niya?” Chael didn’t mean to sound harsh pero kasi he doesn’t know kung bakit siya naiinis right now.

  
  


_Magulo si Chael as a person, isama mo na yung feelings niya and he doesn’t even know what his true feelings are._

  
  


“About that, Jongin told me to call you kasi we need to talk about something.” 

  
  


“Tungkol saan naman?” Baekhyun asked.

  
  


“I’m guessing you already know about the wedding naman na? Tama ba?”

  
  


“Yup, I actually received a call from Jongdae kanina. He broke the news to me and I just read the invitation kanina lang pagka-uwi ko. Nakita ko nga na we’re both best men hahaha.” sabi ni Baekhyun and that made Miguel laugh.

  
  


Napamura si B sa utak niya kasi tangina ang gwapo pa rin daw ng tawa ni Chanyeol Miguel.

  
  


“Oo nga, wag mo kaya akong tawanan! Akala ko talaga hindi ako invited.” Chael rants pa, “I was ready to ruin Kyungsoo’s wedding kasi magtatampo talaga ako!”

  
  


“Hahahaha, Kyungsoo will never forget you kaya. Best friend ka nun eh.” Miguel said, “By the way, the reason why I called is because Jongin requested something.”

  
  


Napaayos ng upo si Chael habang pinapakinggan si Chanyeol mag-salita. “Ano yun?”

  
  


“He was asking us to perform sa reception. He wants us to perform their favorite song. It’s kinda like a gift and surprise for Kyungsoo kasi hindi niya alam.” paliwanag ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun kept quiet in his seat kasi nagulat siya eh.

  
  


Chanyeol and him is gonna sing in their best friend’s wedding? Wala naman masama pero everyone knows, actually lahat ng friends nila alam kung ano ang nangyari sakanila so bakit silang dalawa pa?

  
  


“Chael?” 

  
  


“Uhh yes?” natatangang sagot na naman ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“If you’re not into it, I can tell Jongin naman—”

  
  


Agad naman na pinutol ni Chael ang kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol. “No, no! I’m fine with it naman, Miggy.” napamura naman ulit si B sa utak niya kasi this is the second time na tinawag niyang Miggy si Chanyeol.

  
  


“Really? That’s good to hear naman, so when are you free ba?” Baekhyun stopped breathing all of a sudden.

  
  


“Huh?” ayan na naman po. Baekhyun’s mind stopped functioning bigla. Natatanga talaga siya kapag andyan si Chanyeol.

  
  


“I mean we need to practice diba, para naman hindi tayo magkalat sa wedding, so I was wondering kung kelan ka free so we can meet up?” tanong ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Hindi na naman agad nakasagot si Chael kasi tangang tanga na siya. Ang nasa isip niya lang is, magkikita sila ni Chanyeol?? I mean it’s not the first time naman na nagkita sila after what happened four years ago. They still hang out naman with their friends pero may awkward atmosphere talaga, for Baekhyun ha. Pero kay Miguel hindi niya alam kung naiilang ba ito sakanya when they’re in the same room.

  
  


“Baek?” Chanyeol says again.

  
  


“Free ako every saturday.” sagot ni Baekhyun. Yup, wala siyang pasok kapag weekends, that’s his rest day. Usually din naman nasa bahay lang siya bilang isang homebody. “Ikaw, free ka ba nun?”

  
  


“I’ll make arrangements nalang.” sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi naman na gets ni Baekhyun yun. Make arrangements saan daw ba? Hindi na niya yun naitanong kasi may sinabi si Miguel sakanya. “So let’s meet sa sabado?”

  
  


“Yes, please.” sagot ni Chael. “Text me nalang kung saan?” he heard Chanyeol’s short ‘hmm’ as an answer. 

  
  


“Okay, I’ll text you nalang. Thank you Baekhyun.” sabi ni Chanyeol. Nag-hmm lang din si B bilang sagot. Ibababa na sana niya yung call kaso may pahabol pa si Chanyeol. “It was nice to talk you again, by the way. Good night, Chael.” sabi nito bago i-end ang call, not even giving Baekhyun a chance na sumagot. Kaya naman naiwan si Baekhyun na nakatanga sa sala ng condo niya.

  
  


He was left with the thought of Chanyeol Miguel again, just like the other times kapag lumilipad yung utak niya kung saan saan. Andami niyang nare-realize today. Feeling niya hung up pa siya sa ex niya just because they talked again, pero baka siguro nami-miss niya lang?

  
  


Baka nga siguro namimiss niya lang. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Excuse me, Baekhyun. Tapatin mo nga ako, alam ko matagal na namin tinatanong toh ni Kyungsoo sayo. At alam na namin ang sagot, pero itatanong ko lang ulit para sure. Naka move on ka na ba kay Chanyeol?” walang eme-eme na tanong ni Jongdae kay Chael while they were having breakfast sa condo niya. It’s already Saturday, ibig sabihin magkikita sila ni Miguel mamaya. Nakikikain si Jongdae ngayon kasi ang arte arte ng juding niyang friend, wala daw kasi siyang kasama sa hauz. 

  
  


Bilang alone din naman si B sa condo, edi pumayag na siyang pumunta si Jd early in the morning. Isa pa, need niya raw ng kausap kasi feel niya sasabog na siya. Magkikita nga kasi sila ni Chanyeol mamaya.

  
  


“Oo naman.” labas sa ilong na sagot ni Chael sa tanong ni Jd habang sumusubo ng hotdog. “Jongdae, what happened between us 4 years ago, wala na yun sakin. _Naka-move on na kaya ako_.” he said. Umirap naman si Jongdae sakanya. 

  
  


“Alam mo kung andito si Kyungsoo ngayon, nabatukan ka na. Buti nalang busy si juding mag-asikaso ng kasal niya” usal ni Jongdae. “Kilala ka namin. Kilala kita.” pahabol nito.

  
  


Sumimangot naman si Baekhyun kasi alam naman niya yung pinaparating ni Jd.

  
  


“Be honest please? Kundi kakaltukan kita.” pahabol ni Jongdae. “Pakiramdam ko kasi may hindi pa kami alam sayo eh. I hope you’re telling the truth.”

  
  


“Hindi ko alam okay?” sagot ni Baekhyun, kasi hindi na niya kaya. He was not suppose to tell anyone pero, honestly nafru-frustrate siya kasi hindi niya talaga alam yung nararamdaman niya. Sa mga taon na nangdaan after niyang itigil ang kung anong meron sakanila ni Chanyeol, he never again thought about what he feels, _kasi ayaw na niyang isipin_.

  
  


Kasi natatakot siyang isipin. Natatakot siya na malaman na baka nga mahal pa niya si Chanyeol pero wala na siyang karapatan kasi siya ang nang-iwan. Siya ang tumigil. 

  
  


“Omg ka, seryoso ka ba?” nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Jongdae. “Ngayon mo lang sinabi sakin yan. Ngayon mo lang sinabi yan. Shet?” hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni Jd. “Kapag tinatanong ka namin, you always laugh lang. Lagi mo sinasabi na naka-move on ka na. Pero bakit biglang nag-iba ang sagot mo ngayon?”

  
  


Tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagkain ng hotdog at sumandal sa upuan para tingnan sa mata si Jongdae. Napansin naman ni Jd ang confusion sa mukha ni Chael.

  
  


“I honestly don’t know Jongdae.” panimula ni Chael. “Alam mo kapag wala siya? I feel like I’m okay. This is the first time I’m gonna be honest about myself and naiinis ako. Kasi, bakit kapag andiyan siya parang bumabalik ako sa umpisa?” tanong ni B.

  
  


Jongdae doesn’t know what to say, kasi ngayon lang niya nakita ng ganito ang best friend niya. Ngayon lang naging honest si Baekhyun ng ganito. 

  
  


“Anong naramdaman mo nung tumawag sayo si Miguel?” Jd asked. He was trying to see something. 

  
  


“I feel happy I guess?” honest na sagot ni Chael bago iniabot ang coffee niya at nag sip ng kaunti. “I feel happy hearing his voice again. I don’t know if na miss ko lang siya or something pero I felt like I didn’t want the call to end.” he answered honestly. 

  
  


Totoo naman, he felt happy hearing his voice again. 

  
  


“Eh what about sa meeting niyo mamaya? Anong nararamdaman mo?”

  
  


“Excited?” patanong niyang sagot. “And yet afraid? Kasi baka awkward.”

  
  


“Tanga, bakit naman awkward? We hang out with sometimes naman ah.”

  
  


“This is different kaya!” sabi ni Chael at napabuntong hininga. “We’re meeting na kami lang, ibig sabihin the two of us have no choice but interact. Sobrang different nun sa mga palabas labas natin since andon kayo, mamaya wala kayo.” 

  
  


“Omg ka, Chael. If that’s what you feel, baka nga siguro hindi ka pa nakaka-move on?” Jongdae said. “All this time ganyan ang nararamdaman mo? Even before? Bakit hindi ka nagsasabi?!” reklamo ni Jd.

  
  


“Alam mo naman na hindi ako magaling when it comes to this diba?” 

  
  


“Pero kahit na!” dagdag ni Jongdae. “Dapat nagsabi ka samin? I feel like for the past 4 years, tinatakbuhan mo lang ang lahat imbes na harapin.” hindi nakasagot ni Chael kasi ganun naman talaga yung ginagawa niya.

  
  


Tinatakbuhan niya. Iniiwasan niya. Ayaw niyang harapin. Takot siya humarap. 

  
  


“Anong gagawin ko Jongdae?” frustrated na tanong ni Baekhyun. “I mean I really want to set myself free, pero paano? Ayoko ng ganito. I already let him go 4 years ago, kung naka move on na siya, dapat ako rin.”

  
  


“B…”

  
  


“I mean ako ang nang-iwan in the first place pero bakit si Chanyeol mukhang okay na, tapos ako eto parin? Tangina bakit naman ganun?” reklamo ni Baekhyun. Sobrang naiinis talaga siya sa sarili niya.

  
  


Aaminin niya, tuwing gabi kapag bigla siyang inaatake ng kalungkutan naiisip niya yung mga panahon na sila pa ni Chanyeol. Iniisip niya yung mga what if hindi niya iniwan si Miguel? What if sila pa rin? What if kung hindi siya natakot?

  
  


“Chael if hindi ka pa nakaka-move on, don’t push yourself too hard.” Jongdae said tapos lumapit ito sa best friend niya at hinawakan ang kamay. “Mas lalo ‘kang mahihirapan na kalimutan si Miguel if you’re gonna push yourself. Baby steps lang Baek. Wag ‘mong madaliin.” 

  
  


“Pero its been 4 years? Ang tagal naman. Tangina.” naiinip na sabi ni Chael sa sarili niya.

  
  


“Tanga, hindi lang naman ikaw yung nakakaranas niyan. May iba nga diyan umaabot ng sampung taon.” usal ni Jongdae. “Iba iba tayong lahat ng coping mechanisms when it comes to a break up. Sabi ko nga sayo, kung hindi pa kaya ngayon, wag ‘mong pilitin. Sumabay ka nalang sa agos.” 

  
  


Ever since that talk nung breakfast kasama si Jongdae, tahimik lang si Chael na nagmumunimuni habang inaantay ang text ni Chanyeol. Tama naman si Jd, kung hindi pa kaya, wag niyang madaliin. Plus, baka yung meeting niya with Miguel today, baka may ma-realize pa siya na mas makakatulong sakanya na makaalis sa phase na kung nasaan siya ngayon. 

  
  


Baekhyun was about to get a glass of water nang biglang mag-vibrate ang phone niya. 

  
  


He finally got a text from Chanyeol.

  
  


_Chanyeol Miguel_

_Hi, Baek! Is it okay na dito nalang tayo sa bahay ko mag-meet? I mean susunduin kita._

  
  


Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat when he read the text. Particularly sa words na ‘bahay ko’ kasi he’s been there dati. Chael and Miguel’s relationship was legal. Maraming beses na siyang nakapasok sa bahay nila Chanyeol. He was always welcomed by his family lalo na ang grandparents nito. But that was 4 years ago. Ngayon ba welcome pa siya? 

  
  


_Chanyeol Miguel_

_Tell me if you’re uncomfy with the idea and we’ll look for another place nalang?_

  
  


Chael decided na pumayag nalang sa gusto ni Chanyeol. Besides, Miguel has a studio sa house nila, mas makakapag-practice sila doon. 

  
  


_Baekhyun Chael_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hello Chan, of course okay lang! Alam mo ba ang address ng condo ko?_

  
  


_Chanyeol Miguel_

_Oh shit I forgot about that._

_Can you share me your location nalang? I mean please turn on your gps._

  
  
  


_Baekhyun Chael_

_Okay! I already turned it on._

_Ingat ka :-)_

  
  


_Chanyeol Miguel_

_Okay, I got it na._

_Thank you! See you in a bit : )_

  
  
  


Para namang nagre-racing yung tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang bilis. Text palang yan, pero hindi na siya mapakali. Tangina talaga.

  
  


Dahil nga papunta na si Miguel sa condo niya, Baekhyun decided to tidy up the place kahit malinis naman ito. Ewan, ayaw niya mapahiya kay Chanyeol eh. He was in the midst of arranging the sofa pillows nang biglang may nag doorbell. Baka si Miguel na yun and he was right. 

  
  


Nagmamadali niyang pinagbuksan ng pintuan si Chanyeol Miguel. Bumungad sakanya ang isang matangkad na lalaki na naka-simpleng hoodie. Miguel was smiling down on Baekhyun and si Chael? Hindi niya alam kung saan siya titingin.

  
  


_Tangina ayan na nga ba ang sinasabi ko eh. Awkward na gago?_

  
  


“Hi, Chael.” bati ni Chanyeol sakanya.

  
  


“Uhh, hello Miggy. Pasok ka?” he offered, gustong magmura ni Baekhyun kasi natawag na naman niyang Miggy si Chanyeol. Tangina raw sorry na, nasanay siya eh.

  
  


After offering Miguel to come in, tumango naman ito at pumasok sa loob nang binuksan ni Baekhyun ng mas malaki ang pintuan. 

  
  


“Do you have your things ready na?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Dumeretso ito sa sofa ni Chael at umupo. 

  
  


“Yup, kunin ko lang sa room ko.” sagot ni Baekhyun. Bago siya makaalis sa harapan ni Chanyeol ay may narinig ito.

  
  


“Ang ganda ng interior ng condo mo, B. I like it.” comment ni Miguel. Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun kasi baka kung ano pa ang masabi niya.

  
  


Ang totoo kasi niyan, when the designer was asking him what kind of interior does he like, naisip niya yung mga likes ni Chanyeol and he ended up enumerating them sa designer. Kaya somehow, his place reminds him of what Miguel likes. 

  
  


_Tangina talaga_.

  
  


Mabilis lang naman na kinuha ni Chael yung mga gamit niya kasi ayaw na niyang paghintayin pa si Miguel. When he came back sa living room he found Chanyeol na naka manspread siya sa couch. Napairap nalang si Baekhyun. 

  
  


_Hindi pa rin talaga nagbabago. Ready na ready upuan._

  
  


“Miggy, lets go?” agad na napatakip si Baekhyun ng bibig niya. Kasi fuck, natawag na naman niya si Chanyeol by his nickname. Pakiramdam ni Chael hindi na siya deserving para tawagin si Yeol sa pangalan na yun. “Sorry? I mean nasanay lang.” Baekhyun ends up blurting out.

  
  


“Ano ka ba, its okay.” sabi ni Chanyeol bago tumayo. “You can call me anything you want. Wala naman masama dun.” dagdag ni Yeol.

  
  


“Thank you.” yan lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun pero deep inside nahihiya talaga siya. He really feels like hindi siya deserving to call Chanyeol by his nickname kaya sasanayin na niya ang sarili niya na tawagin itong Chanyeol or Miguel instead of _Miggy._

  
  


Naunang lumabas si Chanyeol ng condo niya while Baekhyun checked everything muna bago lumabas. He made sure na nakapatay ang kailangan na mga nakapatay bago umalis. After checking everything, lumabas na rin siya. He found Miguel waiting sa tapat ng door habang nakasandal ito sa pader. Focused itong nagkakalikot ng kung ano sa phone niya kaya naman Baekhyun opted to mind his business nalang at i-lock ang pintuan ng condo niya. 

  
  


Pagkalingon niya, he was planning to inform Chanyeol na that they can already go, kaso nagulat siya ‘nang maabutan itong nakatingin sakanya. Napaiwas tuloy ng tingin si Baekhyun.

  
  


Kasi naman, he found Miguel staring at him, probably watching what he was doing bago siya humarap dito. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun malambot pa rin siya para sa ex niya. Gagu and that’s bad shet.

  
  


“Tara na?” nahihiyang tanong ni Chael. Hindi siya tumitingin ng diretso kay Chanyeol pero nakikita niya ang maliit na ngiti nito sa labi. 

  
  


“Yup, let’s go na.” Miguel said at nagsimulang maglakad, kaya naman Baekhyun followed him. Kaso bigla itong huminto, making Chael stop in his tracks too. Confused naman na napatingin si B kay Chanyeol.

  
  


“Bakit?”

  
  


“Give me your bag.” walang pakundangan na sabi ni Chanyeol habang sumesenyas sa bag na bitbit ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Huh?” natatanga na naman na tanong ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Your bag.” pag-uulit ni Chanyeol bago ituro ang dala ni Chael. “Give it to me. Ako na magdadala.” at dahil dun, nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Ha? Hindi na!” medyo nagpapanic na saad niya. “I can manage. Hindi naman mabigat yung dala ko.” Baekhyun insisted pero mapilit si Miguel kasi hindi ito nakinig at inabot ang bag niya.

  
  


“I insist.” usal ni Miguel with a small smile sa labi niya. Baekhyun knew better than to argue with Chanyeol kaya binigay niya yung bag niya na hindi naman mabigat. 

  
  


After ibigay ni Chael ang bag niya, nagsimula na ulit maglakad si Chanyeol habang nakasunod lang si B. The latter sighed internally. Hindi pa rin talaga nagbabago si Miguel. Gentleman pa rin at natakot naman si Baekhyun.

  
  


Kasi yung pagiging gentleman ni Chanyeol ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit siya nahulog dito. Siguro kung babalikan man ni Baekhyun ang mga alaala about Miguel, lagi niyang iisipin yung pagiging gentleman nito towards him. He can still remember kung paano siya alagaan nito at respetuhin. Makes him think kung bakit ba siya nakipaghiwalay dito in the first place. 

  
  


Pero bago pa man mabuksan ni Baekhyun ang pandora’s box sa kanyang isipan, ay tinawag na siya ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Baekhyun! Hey, okay ka lang ba?” the latter asked. “My car’s over here.” sabi nito.

  
  


Ngayon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na nasa parking lot na pala sila ng condo niya. 

  
  


“Ay sorry!” Chael apologises, shuta. Naiinis na siya sa sarili niya kasi bakit super lutang niya kapag nandyan si Chanyeol?! “What were you saying ba?” tanong ni B habang napapakamot nalang sa batok niya. 

  
  


Tumingin si Chanyeol sakanya bago mag-salita. “I was asking if okay ka lang ba, sobrang lalim ng iniisip mo. Nalampasan mo pa yung car tapos di mo pa ako narinig.”

  
  


Baekhyun blushed. “Ay, hehehe sorry. I was just thinking about work.” palusot niya kahit siya naman talaga yung iniisip niya. Pero siyempre hindi niya pwedeng sabihin kay Chanyeol yun.

  
  


“Oh, do you have something more important to do ba?” Miguel asked. “We can schedule this naman for some other time, next month pa naman yung kasal eh.” 

  
  


Ngayon lang na-realize ni Baekhyun na malayo pa pala yung kasal, kaya bakit agad sila magpra-practice ni Chanyeol diba?

  
  


“No, no. I’m okay really.” saad ni B. “I mean okay na rin toh, I can consider this as my rest day sa work.”

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Yup! I won’t think about work na. I will focus nalang sa kung anong gagawin natin today. Sorry ulit.” nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


“No it’s fine with me naman, I hope hindi ako nakakaistorbo sayo.” Chanyeol said, at natunaw na naman po ang puso ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Hanggang ngayon, kapakanan parin ni Chael ang iniisip niya. Huhuhu bakit siya ganyan?

  
  


“Hindi talaga pramis, tara na?” Baekhyun asked. Pinagbuksan naman siya ni Chanyeol ng pinto. He didn’t bother na to think about it since sanay naman na siya. Gentleman talaga itong ex niya. 

  
  


They conversed naman while they were in the car. Nagkwento ng onti si Chanyeol sa mga pinagkaabalahan niya, while Baekhyun did the same. Wala naman awkward na atmosphere, besides they were friends naman dati bago pa sila magkaroon ng ‘something’ 

  
  


They were childhood friends turned to lovers kaso nga lang nag-break. Ayun lang. 

  
  


Wala naman something trivial na napag-usapan along the way, actually Baekhyun was enjoying sa mga kwento ni Miguel kaya nga hindi niya napansin na nakarating na pala sila sa house nito. Chanyeol asked him to check his things bago siya bumaba. Baka kasi mag makalimutan siya sa loob ng kotse and Chael made sure na nasa loob lahat ng bag niy bago siya bumaba. 

  
  


Kabado siya na naglalakad sa likod ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Baekhyun was silently scrutinizing yung labas ng bahay nila Miguel, hindi pa rin nagbabago. The chairs na pwedeng tambayan and the plants were still there.

  
  


_Sa loob ng apat na taon, mukhang wala parin talagang nagbago_.

  
  


When he sensed the door opening, agad siyang napatingin sa direksyon nito and he found Chanyeol na yumakap sa lola niya. Tahimik lang na pinapanood ni Chael ang cute scene sa harap niya. When the greetings stopped at humiwalay ang lola ni Miguel sakanya, napadako ang titig nito kay Baekhyun.

  
  


The smaller one immediately froze, bigla siyang nanliit lalo. Sure kasi siyang alam nito na wala na sila ni Chanyeol, na _pinakawalan niya si Miguel_. Super maka-lola kasi itong ex niya. Natatakot si Baekhyun baka sampalin siya nito dahil sa ginawa niya kay Chanyeol.

  
  


Kaya naman he prepared for the blow ‘nang lumapit ang _mamila_ ni Chanyeol kay Chael. 

  
  


Akala niya sasampalin na siya nito when she raised her hand pero Baekhyun was wrong kasi he suddenly found himself being crushed into a warm hug. Agad naman na lumambot ang puso ni Chael at nawala ang takot.

  
  


“Chael, _anak_. Na-miss kita.” were her first words habang niyayakap si Baekhyun. Sa hindi malamang dahilan, napaluha si B. He hugged mamila back. “Ang tagal mo akong hindi binisita.”

  
  


“Sorry po.” he muttered habang ibinabaon ang mukha niya sa balikat nito. “I’m sorry.” pag-uulit niya.

  
  


He’s not really sure kung para saan siya nagso-sorry. He just felt like he needed to say that. Pakiramdam niya kasi ang laki laki ng atraso niya kay mamila. 

  
  


“Why are you crying?” tanong nito, a small smile can be seen on her lips. Hinagod nito ang likod ni Baekhyun pati narin ang buhok nito, trying to calm the smaller one down. “Bakit umiiyak ang apo ko?” 

  
  


Mas lalo yatang naiyak si B ‘nang tawagin siya apo ni mamila. Hindi parin pala talaga siya tinatakwil nito. Humigpit ang yakap ni Chael dito.

  
  


“I’m sorry po.” pag-uulit nito. He wants to say something more, pero pinili niyang pigilan ang sarili niya. “I’m sorry if hindi po ako nakakabisita.” dagdag ni Chael habang humihikbi sa balikat ni mamila.

  
  


Patuloy naman ang paghagod ng matanda sa likod ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Tahan na, Chael. Ayos lang, naiintindihan ko naman.” she said. “Miguel, water naman for Baekhyun please.” dagdag na utos nito kay Chanyeol na tahimik lang na pinapanood ang lola niya at si Chael.

  
  


Nahiya tuloy bigla si Baekhyun. Nakalimutan niyang nandyan lang pala si Chanyeol sa harap nila. Shet, masyado siyang nadala sa mga emosyon niya. 

  
  


Baekhyun hugged mamila more dahil nga na miss niya talaga ito. Agad naman na bumalik si Miguel with a glass of water at iniabot ito kay Baekhyun. The smaller blushed kase nakakahiya ang itsura niya. Mamila was trying to help him wipe his tears habang umiinom siya ng tubig. 

  
  


"Stop crying na ha?" sabi ni mamila, tumango naman si Baekhyun. "After niyo mag practice, tell me kapag gutom na kayo. I will be preparing lunch kasi so the two of you can eat." 

  
  


Tumango lang ulit si Baekhyun bago magpaalam si mamila at pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Awkward naman na umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na tahimik na nakatitig sakanya. 

  
  


"Do you need more water?" tanong nito. 

  
  


Baekhyun sniffed. "Hindi na, I'm okay. Sorry." he said. 

  
  


"Its okay, I guessed you missed mamila so much." nakangiting sabi ni Miguel bago siya inaya na pumasok. Sumunod naman si Chael. "She missed you a lot too. Lagi ka niyang hinahanap sakin."

  
  


Napatikom ang bibig ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Nakasunod lang ito sakanya habang tinatahak nila ang hagdan papunta sa second floor. 

  
  


"Minsan nga hindi ko na alam kung anong sasabihin ko kasi I don't know what you're doing or where you are for the past four years." napayuko naman si Baekhyun. Nahihiya siya. 

  
  


Eto na naman yung pakiramdam na ayaw niya. 

  
  


Aaminin niya kasi, it was all good naman nung nakipaghiwalay siya. They talked about being friends after, since mahigit sampung taon na rin silang magkakilala. May pinagsamahan sila, hindi madaling itapon yun kaso Baekhyun chose to be a douchebag kasi after niyang pumayag na maging friends pa rin after the break up. Siya mismo ang lumayo. 

  
  


He cut Chanyeol off. 

  
  


"Sorry." yun lang ulit ang nasabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


They both stopped sa harap ng pintuan ng studio ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Its fine, I just kinda got upset kasi you suddenly cut me off. I mean, ganun nalang pala kadali yun sayo?" yumuko lalo si Baekhyun. He doesn't really want to talk about this. Not now. Hindi pa siya handa marinig ang side ni Miguel. Ang selfish pero natatakot siya. 

  
  


He knows galit ito sakanya, pero hindi lang niya ipinapakita pero mas mabuti na yun. Ayaw na niyang ipamukha sakanya ni Chanyeol na wala siyang kwenta as a partner kasi hindi siya marunong maging handa. 

  
  


"It looks like naman you don't want to talk about it so let's drop the topic na?" hindi na sumagot si B. 

  
  


He felt guilty kasi sobrang considerate ni Chanyeol sakanya. Hindi niya talaga deserve. 

  
  


Naunang pumasok si Chanyeol sa studio at sumunod naman si Baekhyun. 

  
  


He blushed nang makita niyang ganito pa rin yung room four years ago. Naalala niya bigla yung mga kagaguhan a ginawa nila sa room na toh. 

  
  


Shuta its all coming back to me now daw ang peg. 

  
  


"You can sit sa isang swivel chair." sabi ni Miguel habang binubuksan yung aircon. Tahimik naman na naglakad si Baekhyun papunta don sa swivel chair at hello rold cheesus patawarin nawa ninyo si Chael kasi bigla niyang naalala yung birthday sex nila ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Oo may ganun na nangyare mga hindot. 

  
  


He remembers riding Chanyeol sa swivel chair na yun. 

  
  


It was after Yeol's birthday party and he decided na makitulog sakanila. Kahit lasing sila non hindi pa rin sila inaantok kaya naman Chanyeol offered na tumambay sila sa studio nito para mag compose ng songs or whatever pero iba ang nangyari. 

  
  


Baekhyun remembers na he was only watching Chanyeol doing his work when he suddenly found his boyfriend hot at bigla siyang na horny. Kaya bilang isang palaban na juding, he disturbed his boyfriend at umupo sa lap nito. 

  
  


Chael remembered Chanyeol's shocked face asking him _what happened?_ Pero Baekhyun made him shut up by kissing him full on the lips and you know what happened next. 

  
  


"Baekhyun?" nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Chael while looking at Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Huh?" tanong niya. 

  
  


"Are you okay? Namumula ka. May sakit ka ba?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Miguel sabay lapit kay Baekhyun para sapuin ang noo nito to check his temperature. "Shit, ang init mo. I'm gonna ask mamila for meds, wait la—" agad na pinutol ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"I'm okay." kumunot naman ang noo ni Miguel sa sinabi niya. 

  
  


"No you're not. Mainit ka, mamaya tumuloy pa lalo yung lagnat mo." seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"No, really. I'm fine. Wala akong sakit. Please believe me." Baekhyun said. 

  
  


Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol at tumitig lang sakanya. Siguro mga isang minuto rin sila nag staring contest. 

  
  
  


"Sure?" parang bata naman na tumango si Baekhyun. "Tell me kung masama pakiramdam mo. Please don't hesitate, Chael." 

  
  


Tumango ulit si Chael at nag-iwas mg tingin. Shuta mapapahamak pa siya sa mga naiisip niya eh. Kaloka, why think about it kasi. Feeling niya tuloy ang dumi dumi niya as a person hayop. 

  
  


"Kunin ko lang guitar ko." Chanyeol said bago lumabas ng studio. Pagkalabas ni Miguel bumungong hininga ng malakas si Baekhyun. 

  
  


"Shet. Nakakahiya ka talaga Baekhyun Chael." he said at napahilamos ng mukha sa sariling palad niya. 

  
  


Sa dinami-rami ng pwedeng maalala niya sa studio na toh ay ang sexcapades pa nga nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol ang pumasok sa utak niya. 

  
  


Yawa ka Baekhyun. 

  
  


"Are you sure na wala kang sakit?" napabalikwas si Baekhyun sa boses ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Fuck." bulalas niya habang nakahawak sa dibdib niya. "You scared me." 

  
  


"Sorry." Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. "You didn't hear me calling you, masyado ata malalim ang iniisip mo." 

  
  


"Sorry." sagot ni Chael pabalik. "Kanina ka pa ba nakabalik?" 

  
  


Umiling naman si Chanyeol. "Nah, I just got here. Masakit ba ulo mo?" 

  
  


"Huh? Bakit?" nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

  
  


"Kasi you were holding your head kanina nung tinatawag kita, baka you have headache. Want me to get you some meds?" 

  
  


"Ay hindi! Hindi na. I'm fine. Pero thank you." nahihiyang saad ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Ito na naman yung puso niya ang bilis ng tibok. Kuhang-kuha talaga siya ni Chanyeol eh. Kilalang kilala talaga siya nito. Naalala na naman niya na kahit hindi siya magsabi, Miguel knows his body language. 

  
  


Isa rin yon sa mga dahil ung bakit siya mahulog rito. Now he's really starting to regret every decision in his life. 

  
  


_Bakit ko ba siya pinakawalan?_

  
  


"So what do you want to sing?" Chanyeol asked while browsing sa laptop niya. Baekhyun took the initiative na hawakan muna yung guitar ni Miguel para maka-pwesto ito ng maayos. 

  
  


"Hmmm, I don't know. I mean I don't have any idea yet." honest na sagot ni Baekhyun habang sinusubukan tumipa ng chords sa gitara ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


It's been a while. Marunong siya mag guitar, actually tinuruan siya ni Chanyeol nung high school palang sila. Kaso he doesn't have a guitar, madalas hineheram niya lang yung kay Miguel, kaya naman nung nakipaghiwalay siya, Chael never again held a guitar nor even played. 

  
  


"Do you still remember the chords I taught you?" out of the blue na tanong ni Chan. 

  
  


Napaangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Yeol. 

  
  


"Slight?" medyo shy na sagot ni Chael. Totoo naman. He remembers it pero very vague since ang tagal na rin niyang hindi nag play. 

  
  


"Then I'll teach you again." sagot ni Miguel bago nag slide papalapit kay Baekhyun. 

  
  


Suddenly, Baekhyun stopped breathing because of their proximity. Sobrang lapit ni Chanyeol sakanya and he can smell his musky scent na gustong gusto niya. 

  
  


Hindi pa rin talaga nagbabago. 

  
  


"Ganito yung G-chord. Place your pointer finger sa second fret, fifth string." panimula ni Chanyeol while moving his dainty fingers sa string. Pinapanood lang ni Baekhyun si Miguel na magsalita. "Then your middle finger goes here. Sa third fret, sixth string." tumingin bigla si Yeol kay Baekhyun kaya naman napaiwas siya at kunwari na nakatingin sa mga daliri niya sa guitar. 

  
  


Nice one Chael. 

  
  


"Do you remember?" 

  
  


"Yup," sagot niya sa higante. "Actually I remember you telling me na there are two ways to do the G-chord."

  
  


"Yup, the other one sounds better kasi." saad ni Miguel. "So I'm gonna teach you that one. Bale yung ring finger mo goes on top of the second string, third fret. While your pinky will press the first string on the same fret pa din." 

  
  


Sinunod naman yon ni Baekhyun. He pressed the strings and strummed. Medyo masakit since its been a while nga na nag play siya ng guitar. 

  
  


"Yan, its sounds good naman. Does it hurt?" napangiti si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Aaminin niya, kinikilig siya sa mga paganyan ni Chanyeol dahil ramdam niya na concerned ito. 

  
  


_Ang hirap magpigil_. 

  
  


He thinks. 

  
  


"Medyo lang naman." 

  
  


"Try to do another chord naman." sabi ni Yeol at ginawa naman ni Baekhyun yung naaalala niya. Marami rami pa rin siya naalala so he tried to play a song. 

  
  


"Wag mo nga akong tawanan." sabi niya at umirap. "Akala mo ba madali sakin toh? I'm rusty when it comes to this." kunwaring naaasar na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Paano ba naman kasi tinatawanan siya ni Chanyeol.

  
  


"Hahaha, sorry. I'll stop laughing na." natatawa pa rin na saad na toh. 

  
  


"Tss, ang yabang mo porket music prodigy ka." 

  
  


"I just remember the first time na tinuruan kita mag guitar when we were in grade six."

  
  


"Hahampasin kita wag mo na ipaalala." nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Kasi naaalala niya din yon. 

  
  


"Bakit naman? It was a good memory kaya." natatawa na naman na sabi ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Shut up," nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. "Nakakahiya yon for me." 

  
  


Natawa naman lalo si Chanyeol at umirap si Baekhyun. 

  
  


Ano ba kasing nangyari? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Miggy ano yan?" Baekhyun asked habang nilalapag ang bag niya sa kama ni Chanyeol._

  
  


_Kakagaling lang nila ng school and Miguel's mamila said na she baked cookies kaya sumama si Baekhyun pauwi sakanila after magpaalam sa mommy niya._

  
  


_"Ito?" turo ni Chanyeol sa hawak niyang instrument. "This is a guitar."_

  
  


_"Marunong ka?" curious na tanong ni Chael bago umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol sa sahig._

  
  


_"I've been practicing for a week na." sagot ni Chanyeol._

  
  


_"Wow, ambilis naman." Baekhyun comments._

  
  


_"I'll play you a song." Chanyeol started strumming._

  
  


_Baekhyun listened. Nung una hindi niya ma pinpoint kung ano yung kanta pero when he did, he started to sing._

  
  


_"O, kay bilis naman maglaho ng pag-ibig mo sinta." pagkanta ni Chael. "Daig mo pa ang isang kisapmata."_

  
  


_"Kanina'y nariyan lang o ba't bigla naman, nawala." kanta naman ni Chanyeol. Napangiti si Baekhyun._

  
  


_Madalas kasi silang kumanta ni Chanyeol even before na magkaroon ito ng guitar, kaya natutuwa siya._

  
  


_When Chanyeol stopped playing, tumingin ito kay Baekhyun._

  
  


_"Ayos ba?" tumango si Baekhyun bilang sagot at nag thumbs up pa nga._

  
  


_"Ang galing." he comments habang nakatitig sa gitara._

  
  


_"Gusto mo turuan kita?"_

  
  


_Hindi naman nag hesitate si Baekhyun kasi why not? Mukhang madali lang naman and Chanyeol is willing to teach him naman._

  
  


_"Sige." he said at tumango naman si Chanyeol bago ibinigay ang gitara kay Baekhyun._

  
  


_Inayos ni Chael ang paghawak niya sa guitar at ng makahanap siya ng comfortable position ay tumingin siya kay Miguel na ngayon ay super lapit na sakanya._

  
  


_He blushed. Ang lapit kasi._

  
  


_"Let's first start sa strings and fret na dapat mong malaman." panimula ni Chanyeol. Tumingin naman si B sa mga tinuturo ni Miggy sa gitara. "Yung rectangles na separated by lines ang tawag diyan fret. Tapos diba may anim na strings, you start counting 1 mula sa sa pinakamanipis at 6th naman ang pinakamakapal."_

  
  


_Natango-tango nalang si Baekhyun while trying to input kung anong sinasabi ni Miguel sakanya._

  
  


_"Remember the frets pati ang number ng strings so we can start sa chord." dagdag ni Chanyeol. "Turo ko sayo ang G-chord. Pinaka-favorite chord ko sa lahat."_

  
  


_"May ganon? Bakit may favorite?"_

  
  


_"Wala lang, I find G-chord very pleasing sa ears kaya I like it." bilang isang music prodigy si Chanyeol ay hindi na nag pry si Baekhyun magtanong since di rin naman niya mage-gets. Kaya tumango nalang siya. "Turo ko na sayo G-chord."_

  
  


_Umayos si Baekhyun ng upo at lalo naman lumapit si Chanyeol._

  
  


_"Lagay mo yung pointer finger mo dito sa sixth string, second fret."_

  
  


_"Ano yung fifth string ulit?" Chael asks._

  
  


_"Yung sa baba ng pinakamakapal." agad naman na nilapat ni Baekhyun ang pointer finger niya sa nasabing string._

  
  


_"Tama ba toh?" he asked again at tumingin kay Chanyeol._

  
  


_"Yup." sagot nito. "Tapos yung middle finger goes sa pinakamakapal na string and then third fret. Yan, that's good." Chanyeol comments nang ma pick up naman ni B ng maayos yung instructions._

  
  


_"Actually there are two ways to play the g-chord, the other one sounds better kaya yun ang ituturo ko." dagdag ni Miguel. "Lagay mo yung ring finger mo sa second string sa third fret at yung pinky finger sa first string sa third fret pa din."_

  
  
  


_"Ganito?" tanong ni B habang inaayos yung fingers niya sa third fret._

  
  


_"Yup, tama yan." nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol. "Now pressed hard and try to strum."_

  
  


_Ginawa naman ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Once he strummed, nagulat si Miguel sa sumunod na nangyari._

  
  


_“Aray!” sigaw ni Chael matapos bitawan ang strings at tiningnan ang daliri niyang dumudugo at at kasabay non ang pagpitik ng string ng gitara ni Chanyeol. Sa sobrang taranta ni Miguel hinablot niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at sinubo ang dumudugong daliri nito para sipsipin._

  
  


_Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chael at sa sobrang gulat ay nasuntok niya si Chanyeol._

  
  


_“ARAY!” sigaw din ni Chanyeol habang hawak hawak ang pisngi niya._

  
  


_“Sorry!” nanlalaki matang sabi ni Baekhyun._

  
  


_“Bakit mo ako sinuntok!?”_

  
  


_“Eh bakit mo sinubo yung daliri ko?!”_

  
  


_“Eh nagdudugo eh!”_

  
  


_“Ano naman!? Bampira ka ba?!” sigaw ni Chael pabalik habang hawak hawak ang daliri niyang sinubo ni Chanyeol kanina._

  
  


_“Sorry na, nag panic ako eh!” umirap nalang si Baekhyun habang naaalala yung ginawa ni Chanyeol._

  
  
  
  


“Alam mo kadiri ka talaga.” comment ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood na tumawa si Miguel na harap niya. 

  
  


“I panicked okay?” pag-explain ni Miguel habang natatawa pa. “Pero ang lakas ng suntok mo.” 

  
  


“Wag mo na nga ipaalala. Nakakainis ka naman eh!” sabi ni Baekhyun in a whiny voice. “Gago ka kasi, pwede mo naman ako hilahin papunta sa lababo pero sinubo mo yung daliri ko.”

  
  


Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol at ganun din si Baekhyun. Grabe. Sobrang vivid nung moment na yon sa buhay nilang dalawa. Sobrang pula ng mukha ni Chael non kasi ayun yung time na nagsisimula na siyang magkagusto sa kaibigan niya. That was the time na nagsisimula siyang mag deny about his feelings kasi hindi pwede. They were friends. Idagdag mo pa na it was Baekhyun’s first time feeling those emotions. 

  
  


Sobrang scared niya na aminin sa sarili niya na may gusto siya kay Chanyeol.

  
  


“I missed you Baekhyun. " nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chael sa narinig niya. Nang tumingin siya kay Chanyeol, nagulat siya nang makita niyang nakatingin rin pala ito sakanya. "I really missed you." 

  
  


Umiwas si Baekhyun ng tingin kasi hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya. Kumakabog ang dibdib niya. 

  
  


"Alam mo 'bang nagalit ako sayo?" panimula ni Miguel and Baekhyun knows where this conversation was going. 

  
  


At wala na siyang karapatang pahintuin si Chanyeol sa kung anong gusto nitong sabihin. 

  
  


Apat na taon na rin niyang iniiwasan ang ganitong usapan sa tuwing nakakasama niya si Chanyeol. Siguro panahon na para makinig. 

  
  


"Sorry." yan lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Natawa naman si Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Hindi mo ba ako tatanungin kung bakit ako nagalit?" 

  
  


Parang tuod naman na sumagot si Baekhyun. "Bakit ka nagalit?"

  
  


Natawang muli si Chanyeol.

  
  


"Kasi bigla mo nalang akong iniwan sa ere." he said. "Sabi mo we can still be friends naman pero bigla mo nalang akong iniwasan." 

  
  


Napayuko naman si Baekhyun kasi totoo. Bigla nalang siyang umiwas kahit na siya mismo ang nagsabi na pwede pa rin naman sila maging magkaibigan since friends naman sila in the first place. 

  
  


Sampung taon silang naging kaibigan pero itinapon nalang ni Baekhyun yon. 

  
  


"Sorry." ang sabi niya ulit. 

  
  


"I was hurt, kasi ikaw na nga itong tumigil tapos ikaw rin 'tong umalis kahit sinabi 'mong walang magbabago. Pakiramdam ko wala akong kwentang tao, Baekhyun. Para 'bang binalewala mo nalang yung pinagsamahan natin." 

  
  


"Sorry." 

  
  


"Pero naiintindihan ko naman." dagdag agad ni Miguel. "Siguro mas maganda ng mag-iwasan nalang since naging awkward naman na dahil nga sa nangyari." 

  
  


Gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun ang dahilan. Kung bakit mas pinili niyang umiwas, pero hindi niya kaya. Hindi niya masabi. Hindi niya alam kung paano kasi nga duwag siya. 

  
  


"Sorry if I brought it up." Chanyeol said. "I was just pent up I guess? Ang tagal na rin kasi. I was trying to figure out kung may mali ba sakin? May kulang ba sakin—" 

  
  


Baekhyun immediately cut him off kaya hindi na naituloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya. 

  
  


"Wala." he started. "Walang kulang sayo. Walang mali sayo, Chanyeol." 

  
  


"Pero bakit mo ako iniwan? Bakit hindi mo ako binigyan ng chance?" napakagat si Baekhyun sa lower lip niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya sasagutin yung tanong ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


"Sabi ko sayo, hihintayin kita. Handa akong maghintay para sayo Baekhyun." 

  
  


"Sorry." yan lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon pa rin pala, wala siyang siyang lakas ng loob sabihin kay Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya. 

  
  


Hindi niya kayang maging totoo. Hindi niya kayang sabihin na natatakot siya. 

  
  


Hanggang ngayon duwag pa rin si Baekhyun na aminin ang mga nararamdaman niya. 

  
  


"Tama na," sabi ni Chanyeol. "I don't like it when I hear you say sorry. Wala na rin naman magagawa yun. Let's just forget everything that happened between us. Siguro nga hindi talaga tayo para sa isa't isa." 

  
  


Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Nanatili lang siyang tahimik. 

  
  


Kalimutan nalang ang lahat? Ang sakit naman non. Aaminin ni Baekhyun na parang biniyak ang puso niya ng marinig yong mga salitang yon sa na lumabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


Forget everything that happened between them? Kakalimutan nalang lahat? Ganun nalang yon? 

  
  


May kung anong emosyon na nararamdaman si Baekhyun sa mga oras na yon. Hindi nuya maintindihan. Galit ba siya? Saan? Kanino? Anong karapatan niya magalit? 

  
  


Kasalanan naman niya diba? Siya ang umalis at nagpapakatotoo lang naman si Chanyeol sa kung anong dapat nilang gawin. 

  
  


Pero hindi matanggap ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam. Hindi niya kaya. _Hindi niya kayang kalimutan nalang ng ganun si Chanyeol._

  
  


Walang nagsasalita, walang gumagalaw. Tahimik lang silang nakaupo kaya naman naisipan ng gumalaw ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Maybe he will regret his actions pagkatapos nito. Pero pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ito lang yung paraan para malaman niya kung ano ba ang dapat niyang aminin sa sarili niya. 

  
  


Napansin ni Chanyeol na hindi mapakali si Baekhyun kaya naman he tried to ask the latter. Dahil ba toh sa kanina? 

  
  


"Baekhyun—" but he was immediately cut off. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang biglang lumapit si Baekhyun para halikan siya. 

  
  


Tama. Baekhyun brought himself to kiss Chanyeol. Ewan. Napakatanga ng move niyang ito dahil sino ba siya para halikan si Chanyeol? Ano ba sila para gawin niya ito? 

  
  


_Wala_. 

  
  


Pero ito lang kasi yung tanging paraan ni Baekhyun para malaman ang gusto niyang malaman. 

  
  


Hindi humiwalay si Chanyeol and Baekhyun was just pressing his lips sa labi ni Yeol. No movement or anything. Malambot pa rin ang labi ni Miguel katulad ng dati. Naaalala pa niya nung una siyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol. 

  
  


It was an accidental one. Pareho silang nagulat noon when Chanyeol kissed him nung nag-uusap sila about college. Sa rooftop ng bahay nila Kyungsoo yon. Nagkayayaan mag-inuman. They were talking about their life goals nang bigla siyang halikan ni Chanyeol in the middle of their conversation. 

  
  


It was Baekhyun's first kiss, ganun din kay Chanyeol. 

  
  


Pareho silang nagulat kasi bakit? Bakit biglang ganun? Is it normal to kiss your friend? Walang nakakaalam ng sagot dahi nang humiwalay si Miguel para mag-sorry ay hinila lang ulit ni Chael si Chanyeol para halikan ulit. 

  
  


Walang kahit anong pasabi, basta idinikit niya lang muli ang labi niya sa kaibigan, katulad nalang ngayon, walang pasabi. Basta hinalikan niya lang si Chanyeol at gusto niyang umiyak habang nakapikit ang kanyang mga mata

  
  


Gusto niyang sumabog. Hindi siya makahinga. Ang dami niyang nararamdaman na hindi dapat. 

  
  


Hindi pwede. _Bawal na_. 

  
  


Hihiwalay na dapat si Baekhyun nang bigla niyang maramdaman ang palad sa batok niya. Napabukas ang kanyang mga mata pero isinara niya lang ulit ang mga ito nang maramdaman na gumalaw ang labi ni Chanyeol sa labi niya. 

  
  


Nagsimulang tumulo ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Hinalikan niya pabalik si Chanyeol kasabay ng pagtulo ng mga luha niya. Naramdaman niya ang mainit na labi ni Miguel na marahan na gumagalaw sa ibabaw ng kanyang labi. 

  
  


Mabagal ang pag-halik ni Chanyeol kay Chael. Hindi naghahabol. Walang nagmamadali. Dahan-dahan lang ang paglapat ng labi niya sa labi ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun sasabog na siya. Naaalala niya yung mga panahong pinaparamdam sakaniya ni Chanyeol kung gaano siya nito kamahal gamit ang mga labi niya. 

  
  


Gusto nalang muli ni Chael na maglaho. Ayaw niya ng makaramdaman. Panibagong takot na naman ang namumuo sa puso at isip niya. Dahil sa sandaling yon. Nakuha niya ang sagot niya sa tanong ni Jongdae kaninang umaga. 

  
  


Wala palang nagbago. 

  
  


_Mahal niya pa rin si Chanyeol_. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted... soon hehe
> 
> 😚


End file.
